Wendy Powell
|nace = 19 de abril, 1971 |Nacionalidad = Estadounidense |Ocupación = Actriz de voz |Claymore = Voz de Irene (inglés) |Otros = *Hevlaska en D.Gray-man *Envy en Fullmetal Alchemist *Namiko Todoka en Jigoku Shojo}} Wendy Powell es una actriz de voz estadounidense que trabaja en Funimation Entertainment. Ella hace la voz de Irene en el doblaje estadounidense del anime de Claymore. Carrera *B'tX (TV) as Madonna *Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts (TV) as Kaoru Toudou *Baki the Grappler (TV) as Emi *Bamboo Blade (TV) as Toraji's Mother (eps 8, 10) *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (TV) as Nurse (ep 17) *Beet the Vandel Buster (TV) as Elder *Birdy the Mighty Decode: The Cipher (OAV) as Irma *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 (TV) as Irma *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (TV) as Irma *Black Blood Brothers (TV) *Black Butler (TV) as Luida (eps 19-20) *Blassreiter (TV) as Emil's Mother (ep 13) *Blue Gender (TV); Amick Hendar *Blue Gender: The Warrior (movie) as Amick Hendar *Burst Angel (TV) as Ms. Hongo *Case Closed (TV) as Allison (ep 77); Celia (ep 19); Mira Edwards (ep 66); Mom (ep 21); Reporter (ep 4) *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (movie) *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (movie) *Casshern Sins (TV) as Spring (ep 7) *Chaos;HEAd (TV) as Katsuko Momose *Chrome Shelled Regios (TV) *Claymore como Irene *D.Gray-man (TV); Hevlaska; Old Woman (ep 33); Scorpion Akuma (ep 42) *Darker than Black (TV) as Yamashita (ep 19) *Darker than Black - Kuro no Keiyakusha: Gaiden (OAV); Ticket Booth Woman (ep 1) *Dragon Ball (TV) as Town Girl (ep 69) *Eden of the East (TV) *Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone (movie) *Fairy Tail (TV) as Belno *Fruits Basket (TV) as Kyo's Mother *Fullmetal Alchemist (TV) as Envy *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV) as Envy *Fullmetal Alchemist: Chibi Party (OAV) as Envy *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium Collection (OAV) as Envy *Fullmetal Alchemist: Seven Homunculi VS State Alchemists (OAV) as Envy *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Movie - Conqueror of Shamballa as Envy/Dragon *(The) Galaxy Railways (TV) as Mrs. Drake (ep 14) *Ghost Hunt (TV) as Female Intercom (ep 3); Oshima (eps 5-6) *Glass Fleet (TV) as Guildy (6 episodes) *Grappler Baki Maximum Tournament (TV) as Emi *Gunslinger Girl (TV); Rico's Mother (ep 3) *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (TV) as Monica Maria Petris (eps 5-6, 11) *Heaven's Lost Property (TV) *Hell Girl (TV) as Master's Wife (ep 15); Namiko Todoka (ep 6); Torimoto (ep 14) *Heroic Age (TV) as Ambassador's Wife (ep 10) *Hetalia - Axis Powers (TV) *Kaze no Stigma (TV) *Kiddy Grade (TV) as Etoh *Linebarrels of Iron (TV) as Judy Brown; Nancy Brown (ep 17) *Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Haru as Misora Kasuga *Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Natsu as Misora Kasuga *Master of Martial Hearts (OAV) *MoonPhase (TV) as Pinky (ep 15) *Murder Princess (OAV) as Cecilia *Mushi-Shi (TV) as Mana (ep 22) *Nabari (TV) as Naoko *Negima! (TV); Kasuga *Negima!? (TV) as Misora Kasuga *One Piece (TV) as Mrs. Negi (FUNimation); Ms. Merrychristmas (FUNimation) *One Piece: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventure in Alabasta (movie 8) as Miss Merry Christmas *Ouran High School Host Club (TV) as Fan Club Executive (ep 19) *Peach Girl (TV) as Momo's Mom (eps 11, 18) *Princess Jellyfish (TV) as Tsukimi's Mother *Ragnarok The Animation (TV) as Maria *Rideback (TV) *RIN - Daughters of Mnemosyne (TV) as Informant (ep 3) *Romeo × Juliet (TV) as Proprietress (ep 10) *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 (TV) *Rumbling Hearts (TV) *(The) Sacred Blacksmith (TV) as Anna (ep 5) *Sands of Destruction (TV) *Sasami: Magical Girls Club Season 2 (TV) as Keura (ep 10) *School Rumble (TV) as P.A. Announcer (ep 2) *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (TV) as Mikoto's Mother (ep 17) *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (TV) as Kochou (ep 10) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (TV) *Sgt. Frog (TV) as Admiral (ep 9); Sherry (ep 31) *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (TV) as Lady Iku *Shin chan (TV) as Fever Demon (FUNimation) *Solty Rei (TV) as Eirene (ep 24) *Soul Eater (TV) as Grand Witch (ep 12) *Speed Grapher (TV) *Spice and Wolf (TV) *(The) Tower of Druaga: the Aegis of Uruk (TV) as Quox (ep 1) *(The) Tower of Druaga: the Sword of Uruk (TV) as Amina *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (movie) *Trinity Blood (TV) as Sister Paula *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) as Whale *XXXHOLiC (TV) as Akari (ep 18); Announcer (ep 9); Mother (ep 11) *XxxHOLiC the Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream as Collector E *Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files (TV) as Mukuro Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * * *Wendy Powell en Behind the Voice Actors Powell, Wendy